


Under the stars

by Sophia22



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia22/pseuds/Sophia22
Summary: Seeing the set in the Hut was my undoing ... here's A little one shot about Canem.





	Under the stars

Can picks up his phone to call Sanem.

 

Ever since he dropped her off by her place with the promise to pick her up at the end of the day, he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

He looks stupid he knows and people looked at him weird all afternoon in the office but he could not car less.

 

He is a guy desperately in love with a crazy woman and he now gets to actually be with that said crazy woman.

 

He wants to shout it from the rooftops.

 

He loves her so much.

 

He’s driving to pick her up; he prepared the hut un the woods.

 

He could’ve asked someone to do it for him but he really wanted to do it himself.

 

It’s a special night for them, they have been separated for a long time and now they finally get to be a couple.

 

So he wants everything to be perfect.

 

“Hey beautiful I’m almost there.”

 

He’s so light, so happy, so in love.

 

Love changes a man, his father once told him.

 

He laughed back then but hell he was true.

 

“Hiii ! Yes I’m ready! Do I go out now?”

 

“Yes I’m around the corner.”

 

“Ok see you in a minute.”

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

“Ok ! Yeah me too.”

 

He doesn’t hang up.

 

“Can I’m gonna hang up now.”

 

He laughs.

 

“Well I’m not gonna be the one to hang up so if you want to do it.”

 

She laughs and it’s music to his ears.

“You’re such a dork Can.”

 

“I’m your dork and you love it.”

 

He sees her walking.

 

He hangs up the phone and gets out of the car.

 

She naturally come to him, hugging him.

 

“I’ve missed you” she says.

 

“I’ve missed you more baby.”

 

 Her face is light up by her enchanting smile.

 

He grabs her face a kisses her.

 

He loves her so much.

 

He opens her door and she gets in.

 

They keep laughing and talking he drove them to where they’ll spend the night.

 

He parks the car and they walk hand in hand.

 

She stops and her eyes go huge.

 

“Can…”

 

She loves what he did and it makes him super happy.

 

“Yes Sanem?”

 

Her mouth hangs open.

 

He drops several kisses on her cheek.

 

She grabs his face and makes him look at her.

 

“I love you.”

 

He‘ll never get tired of hearing her say these words.

 

“I love you too. So much.”

 

They kiss. He presses her harder against him.

 

She moans and he gathers their tongues.

 

They separate when they both need air.

 

“It’s beautiful; I can’t believe you did this, it looks like a dream.”

 

“Nothing but the best for you. You’re my dream”

 

She kisses him, they smile at each other and walk inside.

 

She looks around at the table he set and their bedding under the stars, lights surrounding them, throw pillows and blankets everywhere.

 

He really outdid himself.

 

It’s perfect.

 

“Madame please.”

 

He draws back her seat and she sits.

 

He brings the food and they ate, talking and laughing.

 

“Not to long I was thinking about the meat you prepared last time we were here together.”

 

He laughs.

 

“Bebushka you mean.”

 

Her mouth hangs open and there’s that look in her eye.

 

“You remember? I can’t believe you remember this...”

 

He takes her hand and kisses it.

 

“I remember everything about you Sanem… everything.”

 

He notices her eyes getting shinny.

 

“I love you Sanem and I know there has been ups and downs but I really want to make us work. You and I a team, lovers, we can do this.”

 

A tear falls from her eye.

 

He wipes it with his thumb.

 

“Come here baby.”

 

She gets up and sits on his laps.

 

“Don’t cry, I never want to see you cry.”

 

She sniffles and fuck she perfect.

 

“It’s your fault… you have to stop being perfect like this. What you did here .. it’s so beautiful. And you’re so caring and gentle.. Nobody’s ever been this way with me. I love you Can Divit”

 

His heart is about to burst.

 

_How did I get so lucky?_

They softly kiss…. Then it quickly turns into something more.

 

She moves to straddle him.

 

He puts his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, feeling her better and …. Damn.

 

They are breathing heavier, kissing hard.

 

His hold her waist and his hands go down to squeeze her ass.

 

She has a fine Ass that is an understatement.

 

He kisses her neck and she moans his name.

 

Fuck she’s killing him.

 

“Sanem.. “

 

They stop kissing and they join their forehead, while their breathing slow down.

 

“Let’s go sit there ok?”

 

She nods while biting her lower lip.

 

Such a vison.

 

He grabs her chin with one hand and with the other; he uses his thumb to free her lower lip.

 

She raises her eyebrow and smiles.

 

_That woman!_

They quickly finish eating and they do lie down.

 

He holds her close to him.

 

“You smell so good…”

 

“You keep saying…”

 

He tickles her and she laughs so hard

 

“Ok OK I’ll stop.”

 

They talk for hours about random things, about their lives, their memories…

 

They have the best time.

 

“Don’t you have something to change into? You didn’t bring anything?”

 

“Well first yes, I packed a pyjama, but then I realizes that I wanted to sleep in one of your shirts… I really like your shirts…” she blushes.

 

“Good thing you wear them perfectly then.”

 

They get up to go change and prepare to sleep.

 

She comes out wearing his white tee…it’s see through so I can PerFecTly see her pink lacy underwear set… he got hard in 3 seconds.

 

She’s so hot.

 

So beautiful.

 

He needs to calm down.

 

“Is that Ok Can ?”

 

She holds up the hem of the shirt, a smirk on her face…

 

“Why do you do this to me? Am I not a good man?”

 

She laughs and puts her arms around her, kissing him.

 

They returned to their place and get comfortable under the blankets.

 

“Tell me something you’ve never told me before.”

 

He wants to know everything about her.

 

She thinks for a bit.

 

She clears her throat.

 

“You remember when we went to agva to look for the model Arzu?”

 

“Yes. It was a good day.. it ended a bit sadly but a good day nonetheless.”

 

“Yeah…. It’s when the warning bells came screaming in my head… It’s when I realized I was falling for you… and from that moment I kept saying myself : Do not fall for this guy Sanem, you know better than that.”

 

He knows she’s not finished talking and she needs time to let this all out.

 

He stroked her cheeks with his fingers, and angled her head so that she’s looking at him.

“Why Sanem? Why would you think something like that?”

 

“Why? Because you’re you and I’m me … and of course I fell hard as hell for you… Can …you and I it doesn’t make sense. You were this lone dark man, your life was wild and full of travels… you were unobtainable. I kept thinking that you’ll never settle for this kind of life, that you’ll never fully be happy leaving here in Istanbul, that eventually you’ll leave... That this kind of life would never be enough for you, that …”

 

She looks down and swallows the lump in her throat.

 

“That I would never be enough…”

 

The sound of her voice broke his heart… so much sadness in five little words. She still doesn’t want to look in his eyes…

 

“Sanem look at me.”

 

He whispers softly.

 

“You really don’t get it huh?” he softly laughs.

 

She looks lost and her face is in this funny expression she always makes.

 

He needs her to understand.

 

“Are you ready to hear what I am about to tell you?”

 

She nods and he kisses her nose.

 

“Sanem I fell in love with you in a dark room without even seeing your face. Then I believe that universe aligned all the good stars for us because it turned out to be you. From that first second I saw your face after you were badmouthing me… (he pinched her nose) you rocked my world. With each day that passed I began to understand that it was love… that “I” was falling in love with you. I woke up every day eager to go to work just to see your face, just to be around you.”

 

She sniffle and her eyes fill with tears.

 

“The night you found out it was me you were looking for all along, that night in the theatre when you looked breathtaking in that white dress… that night changed everything. When I was walking home that night, I called my father and I told him that I went all over the world to find something and I ended up finding it home, here in Istanbul.”

 

He wipes her tears.

 

“I found you. I found YOU.”

 

“Can…”

 

“I’ m desperately in love with you Sanem. I’m in love with every little thing that makes you you. I love how you care about people, I love how funny , how real, how passionate, how strong minded, how brave and how beautiful you are. You changed everything. You changed how I see life and you changed the goals I wanted to reach. I meant every single word I said a few days ago to that journalist, marriage has never been something I wanted or thought about until you came along.”

 

More tears fall from her eyes and he laughs.

 

“Stop crying now… even when you’re crying your beautiful.”

 

She takes his face in her hands and brings it closer to her, their noses rubbing.

 

“I love you so much Can Divit.”

 

At the same time their lips meet and it’s perfect.

 

Their lips tangles, she bites his lower lips and his hands roam over her perfect body.

 

When they both need air, his lips find their way to her neck.

 

“You smell so good.” He growls.

 

He moves them to stand on top of her.

 

Sanem slides her hand under his shirt to feel him and it’s like she leaves burning marks.

 

He loves it so much.

 

She tries to take off his shirt so he helps her taking it off.

 

She’s so beautiful under him, her hair, her swollen lips… she’s a vision.

 

He grabs his phone and she shyly smiles.

 

He snaps a picture of her face.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

She puts her arms around him to bring him to her.

 

They kiss so passionately.

 

His hands squeeze her perfect ass and then he slips a hand under her shirt; while pressing himself harder onto her.

 

They both moan at the sensation.

 

“take it off, take my shirt off.” She says out of breath.

 

He does so, leaving her in her underwear, and attacks her breast with his lips and tongue.

 

“Can.” She whispers.

 

“I love you so much”

 

He unhooks her bra.

 

She moans when his lips gather around her nipples.

 

He’s so hard it almost hurts.

 

He wants her so bad.

 

He settles deeper between her legs, caressing them.

 

He’s gonna lose it.

 

“Sanem… please… we need to slow down.”

 

She kisses him hard.

 

“Why?” she whispers between kisses.

 

“Because we need to stop now or I won’t be able to stop.”

 

“What if I don’t want you to stop?”

 

What?

 

He puts some space between their faces and looks at her.

 

“What are you saying Sanem.”

 

She smile and tears start to well up in her eyes.

 

“I’m saying I love you, I’m saying I can’t picture my life without you in it, I’m saying you’re the only man I ever want to be with, I’m saying I want this, I want you, I want us. You’re my prince Can. You’re my everything. This is it for me.”

 

Can’s throat hurts because of how hard he’s trying to hold back his tears.

 

“Do you understand?”

 

That woman… Thank god for uniting me with my destiny.

 

He understands.

 

“It’s what’s meant to be for me; here now with you. I love you so much.”

 

He believes her with every fiber of his being but he can’t help but ask.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She nods and smiles.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“I love you Sanem Aydin.”

 

“I love you Can Divit.”

 

They seal their love confession with a kiss and for the rest of the night, they share the most special moment in both of their lives; two soulmates finding their way home and letting their bodies lock their love connection.

 

And that is the most precious thing there is.

Can picks up his phone to call Sanem.

 

Ever since he dropped her off by her place with the promise to pick her up at the end of the day, he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

He looks stupid he knows and people looked at him weird all afternoon in the office but he could not car less.

 

He is a guy desperately in love with a crazy woman and he now gets to actually be with that said crazy woman.

 

He wants to shout it from the rooftops.

 

He loves her so much.

 

He’s driving to pick her up; he prepared the hut un the woods.

 

He could’ve asked someone to do it for him but he really wanted to do it himself.

 

It’s a special night for them, they have been separated for a long time and now they finally get to be a couple.

 

So he wants everything to be perfect.

 

“Hey beautiful I’m almost there.”

 

He’s so light, so happy, so in love.

 

Love changes a man, his father once told him.

 

He laughed back then but hell he was true.

 

“Hiii ! Yes I’m ready! Do I go out now?”

 

“Yes I’m around the corner.”

 

“Ok see you in a minute.”

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

“Ok ! Yeah me too.”

 

He doesn’t hang up.

 

“Can I’m gonna hang up now.”

 

He laughs.

 

“Well I’m not gonna be the one to hang up so if you want to do it.”

 

She laughs and it’s music to his ears.

“You’re such a dork Can.”

 

“I’m your dork and you love it.”

 

He sees her walking.

 

He hangs up the phone and gets out of the car.

 

She naturally come to him, hugging him.

 

“I’ve missed you” she says.

 

“I’ve missed you more baby.”

 

 Her face is light up by her enchanting smile.

 

He grabs her face a kisses her.

 

He loves her so much.

 

He opens her door and she gets in.

 

They keep laughing and talking he drove them to where they’ll spend the night.

 

He parks the car and they walk hand in hand.

 

She stops and her eyes go huge.

 

“Can…”

 

She loves what he did and it makes him super happy.

 

“Yes Sanem?”

 

Her mouth hangs open.

 

He drops several kisses on her cheek.

 

She grabs his face and makes him look at her.

 

“I love you.”

 

He‘ll never get tired of hearing her say these words.

 

“I love you too. So much.”

 

They kiss. He presses her harder against him.

 

She moans and he gathers their tongues.

 

They separate when they both need air.

 

“It’s beautiful; I can’t believe you did this, it looks like a dream.”

 

“Nothing but the best for you. You’re my dream”

 

She kisses him, they smile at each other and walk inside.

 

She looks around at the table he set and their bedding under the stars, lights surrounding them, throw pillows and blankets everywhere.

 

He really outdid himself.

 

It’s perfect.

 

“Madame please.”

 

He draws back her seat and she sits.

 

He brings the food and they ate, talking and laughing.

 

“Not to long I was thinking about the meat you prepared last time we were here together.”

 

He laughs.

 

“Bebushka you mean.”

 

Her mouth hangs open and there’s that look in her eye.

 

“You remember? I can’t believe you remember this...”

 

He takes her hand and kisses it.

 

“I remember everything about you Sanem… everything.”

 

He notices her eyes getting shinny.

 

“I love you Sanem and I know there has been ups and downs but I really want to make us work. You and I a team, lovers, we can do this.”

 

A tear falls from her eye.

 

He wipes it with his thumb.

 

“Come here baby.”

 

She gets up and sits on his laps.

 

“Don’t cry, I never want to see you cry.”

 

She sniffles and fuck she perfect.

 

“It’s your fault… you have to stop being perfect like this. What you did here .. it’s so beautiful. And you’re so caring and gentle.. Nobody’s ever been this way with me. I love you Can Divit”

 

His heart is about to burst.

 

_How did I get so lucky?_

They softly kiss…. Then it quickly turns into something more.

 

She moves to straddle him.

 

He puts his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, feeling her better and …. Damn.

 

They are breathing heavier, kissing hard.

 

His hold her waist and his hands go down to squeeze her ass.

 

She has a fine Ass that is an understatement.

 

He kisses her neck and she moans his name.

 

Fuck she’s killing him.

 

“Sanem.. “

 

They stop kissing and they join their forehead, while their breathing slow down.

 

“Let’s go sit there ok?”

 

She nods while biting her lower lip.

 

Such a vison.

 

He grabs her chin with one hand and with the other; he uses his thumb to free her lower lip.

 

She raises her eyebrow and smiles.

 

_That woman!_

They quickly finish eating and they do lie down.

 

He holds her close to him.

 

“You smell so good…”

 

“You keep saying…”

 

He tickles her and she laughs so hard

 

“Ok OK I’ll stop.”

 

They talk for hours about random things, about their lives, their memories…

 

They have the best time.

 

“Don’t you have something to change into? You didn’t bring anything?”

 

“Well first yes, I packed a pyjama, but then I realizes that I wanted to sleep in one of your shirts… I really like your shirts…” she blushes.

 

“Good thing you wear them perfectly then.”

 

They get up to go change and prepare to sleep.

 

She comes out wearing his white tee…it’s see through so I can PerFecTly see her pink lacy underwear set… he got hard in 3 seconds.

 

She’s so hot.

 

So beautiful.

 

He needs to calm down.

 

“Is that Ok Can ?”

 

She holds up the hem of the shirt, a smirk on her face…

 

“Why do you do this to me? Am I not a good man?”

 

She laughs and puts her arms around her, kissing him.

 

They returned to their place and get comfortable under the blankets.

 

“Tell me something you’ve never told me before.”

 

He wants to know everything about her.

 

She thinks for a bit.

 

She clears her throat.

 

“You remember when we went to agva to look for the model Arzu?”

 

“Yes. It was a good day.. it ended a bit sadly but a good day nonetheless.”

 

“Yeah…. It’s when the warning bells came screaming in my head… It’s when I realized I was falling for you… and from that moment I kept saying myself : Do not fall for this guy Sanem, you know better than that.”

 

He knows she’s not finished talking and she needs time to let this all out.

 

He stroked her cheeks with his fingers, and angled her head so that she’s looking at him.

“Why Sanem? Why would you think something like that?”

 

“Why? Because you’re you and I’m me … and of course I fell hard as hell for you… Can …you and I it doesn’t make sense. You were this lone dark man, your life was wild and full of travels… you were unobtainable. I kept thinking that you’ll never settle for this kind of life, that you’ll never fully be happy leaving here in Istanbul, that eventually you’ll leave... That this kind of life would never be enough for you, that …”

 

She looks down and swallows the lump in her throat.

 

“That I would never be enough…”

 

The sound of her voice broke his heart… so much sadness in five little words. She still doesn’t want to look in his eyes…

 

“Sanem look at me.”

 

He whispers softly.

 

“You really don’t get it huh?” he softly laughs.

 

She looks lost and her face is in this funny expression she always makes.

 

He needs her to understand.

 

“Are you ready to hear what I am about to tell you?”

 

She nods and he kisses her nose.

 

“Sanem I fell in love with you in a dark room without even seeing your face. Then I believe that universe aligned all the good stars for us because it turned out to be you. From that first second I saw your face after you were badmouthing me… (he pinched her nose) you rocked my world. With each day that passed I began to understand that it was love… that “I” was falling in love with you. I woke up every day eager to go to work just to see your face, just to be around you.”

 

She sniffle and her eyes fill with tears.

 

“The night you found out it was me you were looking for all along, that night in the theatre when you looked breathtaking in that white dress… that night changed everything. When I was walking home that night, I called my father and I told him that I went all over the world to find something and I ended up finding it home, here in Istanbul.”

 

He wipes her tears.

 

“I found you. I found YOU.”

 

“Can…”

 

“I’ m desperately in love with you Sanem. I’m in love with every little thing that makes you you. I love how you care about people, I love how funny , how real, how passionate, how strong minded, how brave and how beautiful you are. You changed everything. You changed how I see life and you changed the goals I wanted to reach. I meant every single word I said a few days ago to that journalist, marriage has never been something I wanted or thought about until you came along.”

 

More tears fall from her eyes and he laughs.

 

“Stop crying now… even when you’re crying your beautiful.”

 

She takes his face in her hands and brings it closer to her, their noses rubbing.

 

“I love you so much Can Divit.”

 

At the same time their lips meet and it’s perfect.

 

Their lips tangles, she bites his lower lips and his hands roam over her perfect body.

 

When they both need air, his lips find their way to her neck.

 

“You smell so good.” He growls.

 

He moves them to stand on top of her.

 

Sanem slides her hand under his shirt to feel him and it’s like she leaves burning marks.

 

He loves it so much.

 

She tries to take off his shirt so he helps her taking it off.

 

She’s so beautiful under him, her hair, her swollen lips… she’s a vision.

 

He grabs his phone and she shyly smiles.

 

He snaps a picture of her face.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

She puts her arms around him to bring him to her.

 

They kiss so passionately.

 

His hands squeeze her perfect ass and then he slips a hand under her shirt; while pressing himself harder onto her.

 

They both moan at the sensation.

 

“take it off, take my shirt off.” She says out of breath.

 

He does so, leaving her in her underwear, and attacks her breast with his lips and tongue.

 

“Can.” She whispers.

 

“I love you so much”

 

He unhooks her bra.

 

She moans when his lips gather around her nipples.

 

He’s so hard it almost hurts.

 

He wants her so bad.

 

He settles deeper between her legs, caressing them.

 

He’s gonna lose it.

 

“Sanem… please… we need to slow down.”

 

She kisses him hard.

 

“Why?” she whispers between kisses.

 

“Because we need to stop now or I won’t be able to stop.”

 

“What if I don’t want you to stop?”

 

What?

 

He puts some space between their faces and looks at her.

 

“What are you saying Sanem.”

 

She smile and tears start to well up in her eyes.

 

“I’m saying I love you, I’m saying I can’t picture my life without you in it, I’m saying you’re the only man I ever want to be with, I’m saying I want this, I want you, I want us. You’re my prince Can. You’re my everything. This is it for me.”

 

Can’s throat hurts because of how hard he’s trying to hold back his tears.

 

“Do you understand?”

 

That woman… Thank god for uniting me with my destiny.

 

He understands.

 

“It’s what’s meant to be for me; here now with you. I love you so much.”

 

He believes her with every fiber of his being but he can’t help but ask.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She nods and smiles.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“I love you Sanem Aydin.”

 

“I love you Can Divit.”

 

They seal their love confession with a kiss and for the rest of the night, they share the most special moment in both of their lives; two soulmates finding their way home and letting their bodies lock their love connection.

 

And that is the most precious thing there is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Can't wait for tonight's ep ;)


End file.
